Doble Filo
by Once L
Summary: Bakura siempre ha sido cuidadoso y muy precavido respecto a sus amigos y el poder maligno que esconde su anillo. Es por eso, que prefiere alejarse de ellos antes de que el espíritu malvado les vuelva a hacer daño. -.Yami Bakura & Ryou.


**† DOBLE FILO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack & Roll.

**Reto de la Quincena:** Máscaras.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yami Bakura/Bakura Ryo

**Género:** Angustia, General.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Bakura siempre ha sido cuidadoso y muy precavido respecto a sus amigos y el poder maligno que esconde su anillo. Es por eso, que prefiere alejarse de ellos antes de que el espíritu malvado les vuelva a hacer daño.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**02**__**/08/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Preservación.**

Aún no sabes lo que pasa contigo, y eso es obvio, porque a pesar de ir con tus amigos ni siquiera te ríes y mucho menos, le sigues la conversación que llevan desde que abandonaron el instituto; permaneces, en tus propios pensamientos y mundo, analizando sabrá Dios qué.

Pero tanto silencio y tanta calma de tu parte, -más de lo normal, por supuesto- puede traerte problemas.

¿No lo crees?

Sólo observa y presta más atención, está a punto de suceder.

- ¿Bakura? ¿Estás bien?

¡Y ahí lo tienes! Ha sido Tea la que lo ha notado primero, inquietando con esto a los demás.

¿Y qué es lo que pasa después?

Te detienes de pronto en la acera, pero ninguna palabra ni sonido salen de tu boca. Sólo estás ahí, sin más, sin mover siquiera un músculo, mirando hacia la nada.

- Sí, viejo, no te vez muy alegre que digamos. ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Joey, llegando hasta tu lado.

Y aún así, sigues sin responder; con la vista clavada en un punto fijo y lejano entre Yugi Moto y Tristán, sin decirles nada ni tampoco dándoles señales de querer hacerlo.

"_Si ellos supieran..."_ –piensas, reaccionando al negar levemente tu cabeza.

- Estoy bien, chicos. Es que he recordado que tengo algo que hacer. –les dices, mostrándoles tu amable y apacible sonrisa.

Sonrisa, que quizás no se mantendría si no supieras encubrir a la perfección tu más grande problema y secreto.

- ¿Enserio, Bakura? –esta vez es Yugi quién te pregunta, por lo que únicamente le sonríes a él.

Si tan sólo supiera... si tan sólo él o su contraparte, Yami-Yugi se dieras cuenta. Pero no, sabes que por ahora no es posible. _"Quizás es lo mejor"_ mentalizas, con un poco de decepción.

- Sí, lo siento, chicos.... –te disculpas entre risas, llevando una de tus manos a tu nuca.

En verdad estás arrepentido, pero no exactamente por no poderlos acompañar. Sino más bien, por algo más grande y serio que aún no logras controlar –y nunca lo harás-, por lo que te ves forzado a mentir y a actuar.

"_Todo sea por no exponerlos"_ pasa por tu mente, ampliándose tu sonrisa.

- Entonces será para la próxima, Bakura. Pero es una promesa, eh. –ha dicho Tristán, dándote una palmada en la espalda.

- Sí, para la próxima, chicos. Lo prometo. –por lo que asientes, volviendo a sonreír.- Nos vemos. –te despides con la mano, retomando el camino por el que han venido.

- Nos vemos mañana, Bakura. –escuchas decir a alguno de ellos, continuando con tus pasos sin mirar atrás.

Sólo cuando has cruzado la avenida es cuando te decir a voltear. Y desde ahí ya no los divisas, pues han continuado con su camino. Sabes que es lo mejor, y hasta un suspiro escapa de tu boca.

Sólo que tú alivio no sólo es sentido por ti, y sientes su presencia y hasta escuchas su voz.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bakura? ¿Acaso proteges a tus amigos de mí? ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué lindo gesto!–se burla de ti el espíritu del milenio, haciendo que lleves tus manos a tu cabeza en un intento de contenerlo.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no! –dices con mucha dificultad, asegurándote de llegar hasta el callejón próximo para tratar de hacer algo en contra él.

Aunque no hay mucho que hacer, lo sabes de antemano.

- ¡No te resistas, Bakura! –gesticula con su voz maligna.- Tu cuerpo me pertenece ¿lo recuerdas? –y comienza a reír, mientras tú sigues luchando.

- ¡No! ¡No es... cierto! –gritas desesperado, sintiéndote impotente al no poder pararlo, frenarlo.

- ¡Ah, mi pobre Bakura! Pobrecito de ti... –te compadece tu Yami, resonando su tono burlón.

- ¡Cállate! –reclamas, atrayendo tu atención el artículo que aparece en tu cuello y te ata al espíritu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces te lo quitas, estando más que dispuesto a tirarlo, quemarlo, o lo primero que se te venga a la mente y que funcione, para deshacerte para siempre de él y su aterradora compañía.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –pero sigues escuchando sus risas.

Por lo que tu desesperación te lleva a coger lo primero que tienes a tu alcance, dispuesto a machacar la reliquia que te dio tu padre.

Te preparas, tomas con ambas manos aquel pesado tubo oxidado, y antes de lanzar el golpe con todas tus fuerzas cierras tus ojos, escuchando después un golpe hueco a lo que tú sopones es el anillo.

Claro que tu sorpresa es mayor al ver el resultado: tu artículo milenario vuelve a pender de tu cuello, y no sólo eso, sino que las risas de tu contraparte vuelven más intensas. Siendo lo último que escuchas y sientes, pues que la luz intensa que sale del anillo te ciega, sabiendo de ante mano que _tu Yami_ te ha quitado el control tanto de tu cuerpo como de tu mente, resultando ahora inútil tratar de luchar por recuperarlo, al menos, en las circunstancias actuales en las que te encuentras.

- Lo siento, Bakura... Pero ahora es mi momento de divertirme. –te dice con una sonrisa malévola, acentuándose sus rasgos perversos al disfrutar la situación.- Y creo... que no sería una mala idea alcanzar a tus queridos amigos. –expone autosuficiente, abandonando el callejón.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Dios! Pero si ha sido el reto más difícil que he hecho en mi vida u.u?

Espero al menos, haberlo hecho bien n.n?

¿Me dejas un review con tu opinión? Muchas gracias nxn


End file.
